


you'll fit so nicely, you'll keep me intact.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, hints of co-dependency, kissing as a form of reassurance that the other is there and real, minimal romance if there even is any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: this night just can't end.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ladynoir
Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	you'll fit so nicely, you'll keep me intact.

**Author's Note:**

> _14\. A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished._

Ladybug has him pinned against the grimy walls of the alley, hidden from the streetlights, hidden from sight. He groans at the feeling of cool, damp bricks pressed against his back, they don't hurt, not really.

He wants to not be so pressed against the wall though, and he'd tell Ladybug that... if his mind ever started working again, that is.

As it stands, he is nothing but a mass of sensation, higher mental faculties gone the moment his dearest lady pushed him against the wall and proceeded to snog the shit out of him.

He could push back a little, get some space, but his mind really is gone and Ladybug's tongue is making him forget who he is, making him forget what's happening, making hin forget just why she's pressing against him so desperately.

"Chaton, Chaton, Chaton," Ladybug pants against his lips, and it sounds like a litany of praises he doesn't think he deserves.

Her spandex-clad fingers trace his cheeks, tilting his head in the way she wants so she can deepen the kiss and make him even more like mush. This relentless assault against him is turning his knees to jelly and maybe it's for the best that Ladybug's got him so pressed against the walls.

His arms hang uselessly on her shoulders, claws playing with and pulling the tips of her pigtails, and he sighs against her lips as her tongue traces the seam of his.

Her hands leave his face, one of them curling on the hairs on his nape, the other resting on his chest, above his heart.

She pulls away and, her lips are moist and red and, their only source of light is the faint glow of the moon and,

he's never seen Ladybug so beautiful before.

(She's always been beautiful to him, but right now, in this moment, she shines brighter and more dangerously than she's ever had.)

He can still see the faint edge of desperation and anger in her eyes, can see the fire still burning in her deep blue depths, even as her cheeks are flushed and she's panting, and her breath is hot against his face. She doesn't break the eye contact, he's too afraid (frozen) to look away.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Chat Noir." She demands, voice cracking in all the wrong places, breath coming out sharply as if it pains her to remember what happened.

Maybe it does. (Of course it does.) 

He doesn't know what happened.

One moment he was distracting the Akuma while Ladybug tried to figure out what her Lucky Charm did, and then the next, he was watching as the magical ladybugs flew around Paris to fix everything.

He doesn't think now is the right time to ask, because she looks like she's about to cry, her eyes are shining fever-bright, and he doesn't want her to cry right now.

"I'm sorry," is all he can say. Because he'll always put himself between her and danger, because no matter what she says, she's more important than he is. (It's not a sore point for him anymore, not since the second time he had to wield the Ladybug Miraculous in her stead. He never wants a repeat of that experience. And if it means being Ladybug's meatshield, well.)

Ladybug looks pained, she knows what he's thinking and she hates it.

They've argued about his mortality so many times it feels like it's part of the routine whenever a dreadfully strong Akuma attacks.

It never stops being painful for either of them, especially her.

He doesn't want her to think about what might have happened to him earlier (maybe he died again?) and so he bows his head and captures her lips with his, taking the lead this time.

Her hands clutch against him, on his shoulders, as she stands on her tiptoes. His arms wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her ever closer.

He won't stop. Dying for her, that is. Getting into mortal danger for her, that is. He'll do it as long as danger lurks in Paris, as long as evil butterflies continue to terrify people. He'll do it for her, and it'll break her, and he hates himself and Papillon for doing this to her, but god it's the only thing he can do when destruction isn't enough help.

He'll kiss her and make her forget, for now. He'll kiss her hard and show her he's alive. He'll make her memorize the shape of his lips and the taste of his tongue until she's reassured that he's there with her.

(And it will reassure him that she's there, that she hasn't left him in disgust yet. It'll reassure him that she hasn't decided to get a new partner yet. It'll reassure him that maybe, just maybe, Ladybug needs him just as much as he needs her. He's selfish like that. But he's seen her die 25,913 times, and then some. He's allowed to reassure himself of her existence. She's here, she's kissing him, him, him. It's a dream come true, it's a dream come true.

But it terrifies him.

He has so much to lose now.) 


End file.
